


CoD: When it all Goes to Hell (NiRi)

by Kirimizi



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Kirimizi, M/M, NiRi - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi





	CoD: When it all Goes to Hell (NiRi)

Today was awkward as all hell.

Why?

Well, there was an occurrence involving a lovely incident of infiltration through Richtofen's room. Naturally, that called for a rough day and a few changes for their usual lifestyle.

"So, where do I go now?" Richtofen stood outside of the room he once inhabited and looked over the destruction, feeling that little bit of sadness. It was his room so naturally he couldn't help but feel sad about losing the little piece of privacy he had left.

"Not back in there, that's for fucking sure." Dempsey commented.

"I dunno. Good luck with that." Nikolai followed.

"Always a problem..." Takeo muttered as he walked by.

"You're all very helpful like always, thank you." Richtofen took that as his cue to leave and walked away from the scene of hell that unraveled in his room. Nothing like not realizing there's a door in the place you sleep until after zombies run through the covered up doorway.

On his little walk, he smiled when he thought of the irony that caused him this problem. The door was covered with a flag of his from back in his days in the army.

Well, it certainly bit him in the ass now, didn't it?

"Everything okay?" The voice of worry carried through the narrow hallway and stopped Richtofen in his tracks. He didn't need to turn around to know just whose it was.

"Nikolai, save your worrying. I'm fine." He turned around and smiled at the fact that he was concerned.

"I don't believe that."

"It's not every day that a horde of zombies come through your room, you know." Richtofen replied.

"I figured." He took a few steps closer to him.

"So where are you going to stay?" Nikolai didn't quite know how to bring the conversation to a certain point.

"I'm not quite sure to be completely honest.."

"Do you want to sleep in my room for the time being?" Oh my, that was very forward...

"Th-Thank you for the offer, but I don't- I mean, I could.."

"I think you should sleep in my room." Richtofen simply stared at him, unable to respond.

"You might not have any other option.." Nikolai walked back the other end of the hall and left his offer standing. Richtofen went back to finish the remainder of his walk for the sake of clearing his head. As odd as the offer sounded, he figured he really might not have a choice at this point.

At the end of the hall, he found the massive aluminum door that led to the roof, and right as he grasped the handle, he realized how oddly their conversation ended. 'Not have any other option' sounded very exact as a matter of fact. Why did he phrase it that way? How did he know he didn't have another option anyways?

Richtofen walked through the door and continued outside, taking in the cool, night breeze for the first time in two weeks. He thought it wasn't a good idea to go up very often and kept the existence of the peaceful area to himself. Although, the sight was beautiful compared to the dungeon set-up of a building they stayed in. Sometimes he wondered if he could show the others this beautiful scenery.

"So, this is where you sneak off to?" Nikolai snuck up behind him.

"You know, you're being very creepy today." Richtofen turned around and attempted at confronting the man.

"How do you figure?" Nikolai got a little too close for comfort this time.

"Are you really asking me that right now?! This is how I figure!" He gestured to him by flailing his arms in the air.

"You have creeped up on me at least twice today, do you, by any chance, have a limit?!"

And the bomb went off.

"Maybe you should-"

"What? What should I do? Cause I don't have any fucking idea any more!"

"Richtofen.."

"And I just... I can't deal with this anymore.." Richtofen stormed off the roof and booked it back into the building.

The rest of the group didn't see any sign of Richtofen for the rest of the evening. Or at least not until he believed everyone was asleep. Richtofen looked around behind a wall for a minute to make sure no one was still wandering around and then made his move.

After all that had happened between them earlier that day, he figured he could at least apologize to Nikolai for yelling at him. He couldn't help but feel bad for doing that and knew it was the only way to right his wrongs. He walked through the small corridors until he found his old room boarded up. Surprisingly, he didn't think twice about it and made his way to the other mans room right down the hall from his old room.

As soon as he got there, he noticed the door was shut and hesitated. What if he was mad? Or even worse, hated him? But, Richtofen knew he had to set things right and finish what he started. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened itself and guess whooooo answered completely shirtless.

"So someone does want to sleep with me, huh?" Nikolai winked and grinned with a very devious smile.

"E-Eh.." Richtofen couldn't stop staring at his chest, having never seen him shirtless before. He didn't expect him to have muscles like that..

"I-I just came here to apologize for earlier. I really didn't mean to yell at you the way I did..."

"Hm. Maybe it's too late and I'm too mad to accept your apology," He poked Richtofen's cheek. "You should make it up to me."

"And how should I do that?"

"I dunno, ask me." Richtofen placed his hands on his hips. "You're kidding, right?" Nikolai came in closer and could practically feel Richtofens uneven breathing.

"And what if I'm not?"

This was turning into a problem and the poor guy didn't know what to do.

"If you want to make it up to me, give me a kiss."

"But..we-we're both.." He looked away to hide the blush forming upon his cheeks.

"What's the problem?"

"I... Will it..help you forgive me?"

"You don't know until you try now, don't you?" Nikolai leaned in so close that the two of them could feel each other breathing, even as lightly as they were. Richtofen stood there, shocked as he was and didn't seem to pay attention to anything other than those clear blue eyes of his, intently staring at him almost as if he were going to be his next victim.

"Are you going to do it or should I?" Even as intimidated as he felt, Richtofen decided to follow through and gave him a short kiss on the lips, hoping that would shut him up finally.

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned.

Nikolai just so happened to grab him from the back in order to keep him in place, sustaining the kiss for much longer than Richtofen expected. The kissing quickly lost its innocence as soon as his tongue slowly made its way past Richtofen's lips.

"N-Not here, please.." Richtofen whispered as he tried unsuccessfully to push Nikolai back.

"Do you want me to stop?" His husky voice resonated in Richtofen's mind as he kissed up and down his neck, making its imprint on his body.

"N-No but.." He finally caught his attention. Nikolai looked up at him with a fierce look of both self control and intimidation.

"I think I would like to take you up on your offer now.." Richtofen smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I see.. I guess I could allow it.." Nikolai chuckled as the two of them made their way into his room for the evening.

"Before it all goes to hell again, of course."


End file.
